sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
SubNet
Category:Sasecurity back to http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Sasecurity Links http://cvs.locustworld.com:8088/locustworld/wiki?p=UsingHostMappings http://cvs.locustworld.com:8088/locustworld/wiki?p=UsingPortMappings SubnetMask StaticAndSubnet to Subnet * OverlappingSubnets 255.255.255.0 subnet for a node A node must give out a subnet address of 255.255.255.0 Change the setting on the firewalling menu same node clients firewalled to yes, It will restore the 255.255.255.0 subnet for that node. ifconfig eth1 netmask 255.255.255.0 Is the manual way to do it And a Defaultgateway must be added. See GatewayNotes. route add default gw 192.168.169.1 ''' Local Static IP (192.168.x.x) I suspect by StaticIP address you mean a Public IP address. To get this to work efficiently, you need to point the Public IP address (Internet Address) into a Static IP address in the mesh. Each IP address is unique within a mesh, based on the CellId. Therefore, if the client has a static IP address, he will be stuck with communicating with the node in the same subnet, thus he should not be able communicate at IP level with any other node. If you assign a client a static IP, can they still roam to another AP in their vacinity? I know they will not have internet, but will a static IP keep someone from switching AP's? At the lower level (MAC) it does not lock him to an AP. If a stronger signal on the same SSID comes along, then the client will switch to the stronger signal, which can be frustrating, particularly if the user flips between two nodes of broadly equal signal strength, as they get issued a new IP address each time if they are on DHCP, which means short periods of no access. Setting the Client Roaming to Manual helps alleviate this problem, as does careful choice and positioning of antenna, but when the computer is first switched on, you do not have control over which node to connect to on Windows. Naturally, if the client flips to another node, with a static IP address, then he will lose connectivity. I seem to remember a posting many months ago, whereby a mesh operator was putting all his nodes on different SSID's so that the client could decide which one to connect to, then using the Mesh with any SSID to make the mesh work, however this brings in a whole other set of issues. Sorry, I should have clarified more. No Public static ip involved. Only want to know if this locks him to AP? If you assign a client a static IP, can they still roam to another AP in their vacinity? I know they will not have internet, but will a static IP keep someone from switching AP's? IPSec vpn (Draktek 2600. subnet to subnet within the mesh } Overlapping subnets It is registrerd in Wiana and have the '''1.x.x.x on br0, but still as default br1 is defined even though it's not used (on this node). I agree with you that this is the problem....I'll try to change the br1 assignment to something in 192.99.99.x Also found out that the ISP has locked the MAC of my laptop to the assigned IP. BTW Is there a way in (linux) to clone/change the eth0 MAC? (It's a WRAP board) Don't have overlapping subnets In general, the mesh system does not like having overlapping subnets 10.x.x.x, 172.x.x.x , 192.x.x.x at different interfaces. From what you're describing that may be the problem. I'd suggest registering the device at WiaNa, so that you get the 1.x.x.x address assigned to wlan0 instead of 10.x.x.x } Links FirstSteps